


Miehet eivät seiso niin lähellä toisiaan

by toyhto



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: 1995, sen jälkeen kun Marty ja Rust löytävät lapset metsästä.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 3





	Miehet eivät seiso niin lähellä toisiaan

**Author's Note:**

> Ei niin pientä fandomia ettei kannattaisi kirjoittaa yksi pieni fikki suomeksi.

Seuraavana päivänä hänen päätään särkee ihan helvetisti.  
  
Hän kömpii ylös sängystä ja kävelee keittiöön. Rust nukkuu vielä. On ihan liian aikaista. Kaikki on sekavaa mutta ehkä sekin johtuu siitä, että on liian aikaista. Valo ei riitä. Tekee mieli soittaa Maggielle mutta eihän hän voi. Eniten hän haluaisi puhua tyttöjen kanssa, tai ei, hän haluaisi halata heitä, tuntea heidän hengityksensä, nähdä miten heidän silmänsä loistaisivat kun hän puhuisi suklaasta tai jäätelöstä.  
  
Hän ottaa kaapista lasin ja yrittää laskea vettä siihen niin hiljaa kuin mahdollista, mutta kaikki äänet ovat liikaa. Rust pyörähtää selälleen ja avaa silmät.  
  
Marty nielaisee.  
  
Nyt pitäisi sanoa jotain, mielellään jotain sellaista mikä tekisi tilanteesta jotenkin järkevämmän. Hänen pitäisi ratkaista tämä. Hän on heistä kahdesta se joka saattaisi pystyä siihen. Mutta hän on tyhjä. Ehkä se johtuu vain siitä että on vielä aamuyö – niin hän sanoo itselleen ja tietää valehtelevansa. Ei se johdu siitä. Se johtuu siitä miten hän löysi ne lapset sieltä vajasta eilen, ja siitä miten hän näki kun Rust nosti kuolleen pojan syliinsä. Korvissa sirisi. Hän ei pystynyt hengittämään. Vaatteet liimaantuivat kiinni ihoon, kädet tärisivät, heidän piti vielä ohittaa kaikki ne ansat, hänestä tuntui ettei hän pysynyt jaloillaan, ja kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki verisen aivomassan Reggie Ledouxin ruumiin vieressä siinä pihamaalla, hänen edessään.  
  
Nyt Rust tuijottaa häntä eikä sano mitään.  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Vittujen vittu.  
  
Hän ei tarkoittanut sitä. Hän vain seurasi Rustia kotiin eilen, totta kai seurasi, hänhän asuu täällä. Tällä hetkellä. Väliaikaisesti. Hän kyllä muuttaa pian pois. Mutta eilen hän tuli tänne Rustin perässä ja ajatteli ruokaa ja suihkua ja unta ja jotenkin päätyi Rustin ja jääkaapin väliin. Nyt Rust makaa sängyssä lakana rintaan asti vedettynä, tukka sekaisin, silmät unesta – no jos ei nyt pehmeinä niin ainakin vähän pehmeämpinä. Mutta silloin Rust näytti vielä joltain sellaiselta, joka on viikon esittänyt narkkaria ja antanut sen päästä ihon alle ja sitten valvonut koko yön ja pahoinpidellyt ainakin yhden miehen ja ehkä useamman, mutta siitä Marty ei aio kysyä, niin ja sitten vienyt Martyn helvettiin ja takaisin. Hän ei olisi ikinä selvinnyt Reggie Ledouxin huumelabraan ilman Rustia, ei hitossa, hän olisi räjäyttänyt itsensä ensimmäiseen ansalankaan. Ja he pääsivät pois sieltä. Hengissä. Ja lapsetkin, vaikka eivät ihan hengissä.  
  
Taas häntä oksettaa.  
  
Eilen kun he vihdoin tulivat kotiin, ja hän seisoi tässä jääkaapin vieressä, Rust oli enemmän kasassa kuin hän. Hän tavallaan tajusi, että se oli vain näytelmää. Se oli Rustin kuori, mutta Rust on kuorensa kanssa ihan helvetin hyvä, ja hän uskoi sen. Hän laittoi jääkaapin oven kiinni ja Rust odotti, ei liikahtanut kauemmas vaikka olisi pitänyt. Miehet eivät seiso niin lähellä toisiaan elleivät aio tapella.  
  
Hänen pitäisi sanoa Rustille jotain nyt kun Rust makaa tuossa ja tuijottaa häntä. Lakanat ovat rytyssä. He eivät edes vaihtaneet niitä. Hän ei ole laittanut valoja päälle eikä aurinko ole vielä kunnolla noussut, mutta Rust katsoo häntä eikä hänellä ole hitto edes housuja jalassa. Kyllä hän tietää että oli se joka suuteli ensin. Hän tarttui Rustia olkapäistä eikä miettinyt mitään, hän oli niin väsynyt ja hän oli luullut kuolevansa, ja ehkä hän uskoi että Rust työntäisi hänet pois. Mutta niin ei käynyt.  
  
”Hei”, Rust sanoo.  
  
Marty sulkee jääkaapin oven ja kävelee pois. Hän menee kylpyhuoneeseen ja laittaa oven lukkoon. Kusettaa ja pää painaa tonnin. Hänen pitäisi miettiä mitä hän sanoo Maggielle sitten kun tämä suostuu puhumaan hänen kanssaan. Jotain hyvää. Jotain fiksua. Jotain millä voi pyyhkiä pois pari viimeistä kuukautta tai koko vuoden.  
  
Hän kuulee kyllä että Rust kävelee asunnon läpi ja pysähtyy oven taakse. Vittu kun hän olisi pistänyt edes ne housut jalkaan. Hän pesee kädet ja avaa oven, ja Rust astuu kynnyksen yli ja sitten vain seisoo siinä. Jostain syystä Rustilla on bokserit jalassa ja se tuntuu niin epäreilulta että melkein naurattaa, mutta nauru tarttuu kurkkuun. Ei hän tee tällaisia asioita. Hän avaa suunsa, aikoo sanoa niin, sulkee suunsa, nielaisee, katsoo Rustin olkapään ohi. Rust ei edes koske häneen. Rust halusi häntä ihan selvästi, eilen, eilen illalla ja sitten alkuyöstä kunnes he molemmat lopulta sammuivat. Rust suuteli häntä ja painoi hänet pöydänkulmaa vasten kun hän oli ensin aloittanut koko jutun. Ja hän on ihan varma että Rust olisi halunnut nussia, mutta siitä ei edes puhuttu, ei mistään sellaisesta, he vain joivat kunnes kaikki sekoittui päässä, koko murhatutkimus. Loppuillasta hän makasi selällään Rustin patjalla, radio oli auki, hän oli kai avannut sen, sieltä tuli urheilua, Rust painoi sormenpäät kiinni hänen lantioonsa ja piti hänet paikoillaan ja otti häneltä suihin eikä hän ajatellut yhtään mitään.  
  
No tuo oli vale. Totta kai hän ajatteli. Hän ajatteli Rustia. Niin kuin nyt.  
  
Hän yrittää ohittaa Rustin ja Rust väistää, mikä on pettymys, kyllä hän voi sen myöntää. Hän ei menekään kauemmas. Jos Rust haluaa kusta rauhassa niin tämä voi työntää hänet kylpyhuoneesta. Mutta Rust ei näytä piittaavan siitä että Marty roikkuu tässä ovensuussa, kusee vain pönttöön ja sitten pesee kädet, astuu ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja menee keittiöön ottamaan lasillisen vettä. Marty menee perässä. Jalat tuntuvat sementiltä. Hän ei varmaan ikinä ole ollut näin väsynyt, eikä näin sekaisin. He löysivät ne lapset, juttu on ohi. Pitää vain selittää miksi hän ampui Ledouxin. Ja sitten tulee uusia tutkimuksia, uusia murhia, uusia aamuja, vaikka sitä on nyt mahdoton uskoa.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyy, kun Rust on juonut lasillisen vettä eikä katso häneen.  
  
Rust kohauttaa olkapäitään, laittaa tyhjän lasin pöydälle ja tulee hänen luokseen. Nyt hänellä ei edes ole selkä seinää vasten mutta hän ei silti peruuta.  
  
”Mistä vitusta minä tiedän”, Rust sanoo ja painaa käden hänen kaulalleen.


End file.
